


TUF

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Other, This is just full of wips and prompts and its all gonna be bad, mostly AU, there's no archive warning for something just being bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Tmo's Unfinished Fics.A collection of wips that were never finished.Warning: nothing is finished and never will be





	1. Super 8

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Since it’s WIP Wednesday, I thought it would be a great chance to start something that had been suggested by a few followers. 
> 
> I’ve been writing AUs for almost nine years or so in this fandom so I’ve got a lot of wips, prompts and general ideas that I’ve given up on. And let me tell you, there’s a lot. Some are a few sentences, some are full paragraphs and some are just a few words that I now have to decode to understand. Sadly, I’ll never get to write most of these but I don’t want them to go to waste.
> 
> Introducing TUF: Tmo’s Unfinished Fics!
> 
> Every Wednesday as part of WIP Wednesday, I’ll be posting on tumblr a few prompts or one of those bigger wips and as an amazing follower suggested, I’ll give it a proper send off with a postmortem about what I liked, where I was going with it and anything else I can think of. 
> 
> These wips will all be open for anyone to pick up and use as long as the original wip is transformed in some way (no blatant reposting pls <3) so expanding them, changing them, etc, etc. 
> 
> Other than no blatant reposting, my only rule is: tag me in them! :D I’d love to reblog them and add them to the [TUF](https://thermophile57.tumblr.com/tagged/TUF) page I’ve created on my blog. I’ve also added a [submit](https://thermophile57.tumblr.com/submit) page in case anyone wants to submit links and other cool stuff that will be added to the TUF page~<3 I’m also going to post all the horrible wips here on my AO3 (not the prompts or general ideas though because I’m not gonna make a singular chapter for one prompt, I’m not that insane) ;w; Any works derived from any of these wips will be added in the end notes of each WIP :3 
> 
> Have a nice Wednesday! <3

Kakashi stared at the computer in front of him. The video editing software open and the new set of recordings sitting in the video bank ready to be cut, moved and saved in high res. The camera plugged into the USB port of the laptop sat dutifully next to it on the desk. His lamp, textbooks, assorted papers and paint palettes littered the desk around the laptop. Kakashi’s knees were pulled up to his chin, propping up his head and one arm dangled down into the darkness past the glow of the screen while the other rested on the edge of the computer near the track pad. 

Static erupted from the walky-talky sitting neatly on a charger on the floor by the near power outlet. An enthusiastic voice came out of the poor little machine that couldn’t spew out words fast enough for the person on the other end. Kakashi sighed tiredly and leaned to the right so much that he purposely fell out of the chair. He rolled onto his stomach and plucked the device of its holder, pressing the TALK button as he brought it to his mouth. 

“Genma,” Kakashi waited for a few moments until the voice halted.

“What is it?” his friend asked. 

“You talk to fast.” The seventeen year-old stated simply before he heard his friend grumble incoherently about something on the other end. 

“Sorry,” the nineteen year-old on the other end muttered before he regained his excitement. “Dude, ‘Zumo bailed on us. Bring your kit and your junk to the old school down on Miller Street.”

Kakashi groaned into the Walky. “Genma, you only said I had to come at nine.”

“Yeah, well, plans change.” Genma asserted at the other end. “Just get your ass over there and we’ll see you there.”

Kakashi thought for a moment before asking, “What scenes are you doing and who’s going to be there?” 

“Scene five, eight and thirteen.”

“And who will be there?”

“Me, you, Raidō, Kotetsu, Kurenai, Asuma, Ebisu and Iruka.” Kakashi flinched when he heard the last name and the image of the cute brunet flashed into his mind. As if he read Kakashi’s thoughts, Genma said quickly, “and, yes, Iruka has to come.”

Kakashi groaned and dropped his head to the cushiony carpet floor. The shorter sixteen year-old had been Kakashi’s plague for the past five years, always appearing in his dreams and taking over his thoughts during class. The cute, scarred brunet didn't know it but he had been the holder of Kakashi’s heart ever since he kicked the silver-haired boy in the shin the first time they met. 

Sighing, he pressed the TALK button again lifted it to his ear, not bothering to lift his head from the floor. “Let me get my stuff together.”

The gate to the school was slightly open, signaling that at least some of the team members had arrived. Stalking through the entrance he jogged up the steps with his backpack slung over his shoulder bouncing against his back. He paused when he entered the school, listening for the sounds of the crew making noise so he knew which direction to go. Not that he really needed to listen. Genma had a passion for the theatrical and the creepiest place to film in this already creepy environment would be the auditorium. 

How did Kakashi know this? Well, Genma, Raidō and himself had scouted this location a couple of months ago. Why he, video editor/back-up make-up artist, had been brought along, you may ask. Not meaning to brag but Kakashi had been Genma’s best friend and right-hand man since they were toddlers and trusted each other with their lives. So, when in doubt Genma always turned to Kakashi.

The sun had set almost half an hour ago and the school was almost as dark as Kakashi’s room, if not darker. Pulling out his trusty pocket flashlight, he made his way down the dusty, old halls to the middle of the school. The doors to the auditorium were wide and waiting, letting sounds of Kakashi’s teammates echoing into the halls. Stage to the left and theater seats to the right, the crew was scattered around the large room, fixing props and doing their own jobs. 

Kakashi looked around until he spotted his plague talking to Asuma over up on stage near the exit to backstage, looking as cute as ever in the costume Kotetsu had decked him out in which just so happened to be a pair of old-fashioned trousers and a plaid vest on top of a white, long-sleeved chemise that was topped off with a hat to match the vest. In summary, the sixteen year-old was simply adorable: an adorable plague to his dreams and shower thoughts.

“Well oh well, look who finally showed up.” A flashlight hit his eyes and he had to look away.

“I would say nice to see you, but I currently can’t see.” 

“Don’t worry, you don’t need your eyes to put on someone else’s makeup.” 

Inspired by the move Super 8 about a group of teens filming their own Super 8 movie, this fic was supposed to work in the same sci-fi genre. I don’t exactly remember where I was going with it and don’t know if I ever had anything planned, probably this fic’s downfall. I did want to capture those 80s sci-fi vibes and was so inspired by Super 8, E.T. and other 80s movies like The Goonies.

All I know was that I set it in modern times and they were filming a movie with their friends. 

* * *

_Postmortem_

_Inspired by the move Super 8 about a group of teens filming their own Super 8 movie, this fic was supposed to work in the same sci-fi genre. I don’t exactly remember where I was going with it and don’t know if I ever had anything planned, probably this fic’s downfall. I did want to capture those 80s sci-fi vibes and was so inspired by Super 8, E.T. and other 80s movies like The Goonies._

_All I know was that I set it in modern times and they were filming a movie with their friends. _


	2. Surf Drive

Hatake Kakashi was a smart man that thought things through, usually. In any difficult situation he carefully analyzed the outcomes and acted in a way that he could benefit from. Today, though, wasn't his day. How did he know? Well, it all started when he burnt his toast.

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii, a perfect day for surfing. The famous surfing champ of California, Hatake Kakashi, had flown in just last night to compete in the annual surfing competition, Surf Drive.

Surf Drive was competed each year in a new location by the best teenage surfers fifteen and up from all around the world. This year was its thirtieth year anniversary and it was going to be held in its birthplace, Hawaii.

Anyway, back on topic. Kakashi and his mentor, Minato, had both arrived last night in Honolulu and had checked into their hotel with no problems. It was the next day that everything went sour.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Minato said as a sleepy-eyed Kakashi finally crawled out of his room. Last night, Kakashi had been too tired to change out of his clothes so he slept in them. Minato sat at the little table in the main sitting area of their hotel room drinking a hot cup of coffee and reading the local newspaper. "I had enough time to go downstairs, eat breakfast, grab a newspaper and refill my coffee before you woke up."

Kakashi paid no heed to much of what he said and slumped to the bathroom. When he came back out a couple of minutes later he looked refreshed from his shower. His go-in-a-million-directions, silver hair drooped a little but still held its flair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself up.

As he went back into his room to change Minato explained the schedule. "So, to start off the day you're going to need breakfast. Downstairs they have a lovely buffet in the dining room. After you eat we'll go down to the beach and scope out the waves. How does that sound?"

"Nice, but I'd really like to get to know the local area a little more. I mean, we’re in Hawaii, after all." Kakashi said as he stepped out of his room, decked in board shorts and a t-shirt. Kakashi had never been to Hawaii and he wanted to make the most of his trip here. He walked over to the door and slipped on his flip-flops. "How about this; I go eat and explore the area, while you stay here and finish your coffee and newspaper."

Minato thought for a moment then sighed. He had known Kakashi ever since he was a toddler and he knew that Kakashi was smart enough to figure how to get what he wanted even if someone said no. So authority learned to just let him do or get what he wanted because he would get back at you for it or he would find a way to get it or do it anyway. "Okay, but be back by sundown and don't go too far."

"Minato, I'm eighteen now. You have to stop treating me like an immature kid."

Minato had been telling him to be careful ever since his wife Kushina became pregnant. It probably had to do with the accident too.

The dining room was large and spacious with the kitchen on the left, a fireplace to the right and a beautiful ocean view opposite the entrance. The breakfast was a serve-yourself type thing where there were all sorts of food there for you to cook however you want.

Kakashi settled for toast with butter and brown sugar on top. He grabbed the butter, brown sugar and bread, popped a slice in the toaster and leaned back against the counter. Thankfully (or unthankfully) he could see the TV that was hanging above the fireplace.

The news was playing and the reporter was on the beach shore filled with people, commenting on the nice sunny weather.

"Yes, it is a beautiful day here in Honolulu and the waves look especially great for surfing. The preliminary rounds to determine who will be Hawaii’s representatives will be happening on this very beach in no more than half an hour." The announcer was saying. "Surf Drive originated here on this very same beach thirty years ago. Each year, it is held on a different beach and the makers of Surf Drive decided that it would be held each decade here in its birthplace." 

Kakashi snorted to himself at the common knowledge. He then cringed when he heard something he had come to fear and hate over the years.

"KAKASHI!!!" Maito Gai bounced into the room out of nowhere and landed right in front of Kakashi who was now in straight-backed-no-longer-leaning-against-the-counter shock.

Gai was perhaps (no, wait, scratch that) was the most hyperactive person Kakashi knew. Gai had a lot of flaws, like the fact that he shouted almost everything and was way too enthusiastic about everything. Gai had also dubbed himself Kakashi's eternal rival (though the reason was unknown) also known as the "Green Beast" due to the fact that he always wore an evergreen, full-body, tight suit.

"KAKASHI!!! My Eternal Rival!!! What Are You Doing On Such A Fine Day Before Our Ultimate Battle??!!" Gai struck a pose (number 52) and flashed Kakashi his blindingly bright smile (thankfully, he only used 10% power so Kakashi wasn't left with a dizzying migraine and only a slight headache).

Gai and Kakashi had known each other ever since they were in preschool and they had always participated in surfing competitions together back in California. Gai usually challenged Kakashi to "challenges" (as he called them) on a daily basis. They usually consisted on them (mostly Gai) trying to see who could beat who at a certain task like, who could eat the most pizza slices (whoever lost had to pay for the pizza, most of the time it was, surprisingly, Gai who lost) or who could run the fastest to each other’s house (which would explain why neither of them were fat).

"Hello, Gai," Kakashi said in a calm voice as he composed himself from his state of shock.

“Hey, have you watched the news yet?” Gai asked. He suddenly went into normal mode as the sparkles disappeared and his smile receded.

“Why? Something important happen?” It was never a good sign when Gai came back to earth from his exuberant self.

“Not yet. You know about Hawaii’s preliminary rounds, right?”

“Yeah. What about them?”

Gai leaned against the same counter as Kakashi and sighed. “I heard this year we’re going to have some fierce competition from the Hawaiians. This year they had to have pre-preliminary rounds just to cut down the number of participants in half and most of them are at least five years older than us.”

“Who cares? We’re younger and in better shape, right?”

“No, they’ve been practicing for years and waiting for the competition to come to Hawaii because most can’t afford to fly halfway across the world and besides, this is their home turf and they probably know it like the backs of their hands.” The air around them suddenly got very dark and they both felt like a very, very heavyweight had been put on their shoulders as they thought of the challenges to come.

“Well, well, well… if it isn’t the crackerjacks from California. I see you both have finally gone emo on the world.”

Both Gai and Kakashi’s heads snapped up in the direction of the new voices. Kakashi replied immediately to the fairly common insult. “Well, if it isn’t the asshole from Australia.”

Genma grinned at them both and gave them both bro-hugs and handshakes. “It’s good to see you loons again.”

“Genma, my most respected opponent, what brings you to this lovely paradise?”

* * *

_Postmortem_

_Written back in 2015 or so, this long piece of wip was supposed to be a sports-style modern AU where Kakashi and Iruka would be enemies in a surfing competition in Hawaii. Iruka would be Hawaiian and Kakashi would be from California and they would slowly start to see similarities between each other then eventually fall in love. Kakashi would find out about the family Iruka supports and Iruka would come to understand Kakashi’s struggle with surfing and his past accident. _

_While writing this, my issues were that I didn’t know much about surfing, Hawaii or the cultures within both and I didn’t want to misrepresent anything, so it fell to the wayside. I also had no idea how it would’ve ended._


	3. Scum's Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
This chapter contains explicit GenIru content and the tags will be updated accordingly!

“Guess I’ll have to find an outlet for all this energy.”

“You could always come over,” Was the simple suggestion that brought them both onto the same page. It had been a completely theoretical joke. Iruka hadn’t expected to be taken so seriously, especially from Genma.

There had been a pause as the thought dawned on them and Genma finally responded with an opposing seriousness, “If I was attracted to men, I wouldn’t mind.”

He looked up into Iruka’s eyes, analyzing as he continued, “With you.”

The idea hung around them as if still there even as they broke into laughs, feigning that it was all jokes but they could both feel the exciting thrill on each other’s skin. They didn’t know each other terribly well. It was good that Iruka didn’t think of him as a close friend though, he might have hesitated when he saw Genma waiting outside the mission room that night. Instead, he was excited when Genma nodded him over, “Sorry to bother you, sensei. I just wanted to clarify what I said earlier.”

He stepped closer in the dark hall and Iruka was pulled in by his warmth and sincerity, “I’d never be romantically attracted to another man is what I meant. They remind me too much of myself sometimes. That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t sleep with one.”

“Ahn,” There was a moment where that buzzing anxiousness grew into confidence. “My offer still stands then.”

And then he was on the offensive, not waiting for Genma’s answer but instead starting down the hall. As he went, steps followed and he was guiltily excited about what was to come.

The pent up feelings and emotions he had were all being burned up. They fueled the need that was clawing up his chest and down his legs, not daring to imagine what was going to happen. His pulse raced so fast his fingers were cold by the time he got to his apartment. 

He left the door unlocked, an invitation that was taken. He’d almost forgotten who was following him though. He’d driven himself into an illusion, thinking that someone else’s eyes were on him. 

“Iruka,” Genma muttered into his ear after he’d closed the door behind him, putting hands on Iruka’s shoulders to help him out of his jacket. The favour was returned and Iruka could genuinely appreciate the man in front of him. His shoulders were sturdy as the rest of him was, just as the other shinobi of the village were. There was a cold, serious touch to him that all field shinobi were stained with but compassion shone through. What set him apart from the rest was his smirk as sharp as his wit. 

Those differences were what Iruka’s mind automatically ignored. His hair, his eyes and his voice were all reminders of someone who would never in a million years be in the same position. He couldn’t help imagine that the hands pulling his hips closer were longer, belonging to someone else. Pressed against the wall, he could fool himself into believing that those hips were someone else’s. He wanted it so badly to be that person and he pressed back against the hard length rubbing against him. He needed to feel like he wasn’t the only one who felt that way, that the feelings spurring on his desire were mutual.

A groan and hands pressing down his pants urgently were soon touching him all over, sliding over his torso and hips as if trying to touch everywhere at once. It was almost overwhelming and Iruka returned the favour, sliding his cheeks down the length and earning a strained groan.

“Fuck.” A deep voice muttered against Iruka’s ear and he could’ve sworn it was someone else’s.

As hands pulled away, he was about to whine for more of that feeling but the quickly came back slick. Dragging against his entrance, they slowly slid into him with little warning and he almost choked on his strangled moan. It wasn’t long before he was stretched and ready but he was already shaking by that point, his cock agonizingly hard in anticipation. He wanted more so badly, to feel him.

Fingers quickly stopped, hurried on by each other’s pants and grunts to line up the shaft that slowly pushed, filling him up and almost making him finish right there. Iruka couldn’t do anything but grip the wall, revelling in the pleasure that pulsed through him. A whine escaped as it slid out but was quickly replaced by gasps when it thrust back in. In seconds, he was pressed against the wall over and over, the fire in his body concentrating lower and lower with every thrust. 

And then the rhythm they made was tripped, reality coming back when Iruka heard a name behind him that he didn’t know. Genma’s hips stuttered as if realizing what he’d said. They slowly came to a stop but Iruka’s need spiked at the realization that they were going through the same thought process. 

Both of them were picturing someone else.

And then all Iruka’s guilt and shame fell away, replaced by all the unrequited feelings he’d been repressing. 

Pressing back onto the length that filled him up, Iruka let himself blindly imagine a slim body behind him as he moaned quietly.“Kakashi…”

The soft confession seemed to hit home as hips snapped up and thrust against his prostate to send Iruka’s mind far away. Iruka heard panting and moaning but could only see and feel Kakashi. Hands on his hips pulled him in closer with every motion and he was seeing the hands that made him food once a week. He was blind to everything else until he was empty again. 

Something about a couch was mentioned and Iruka didn’t have to think twice, moving on wobbling knees around the corner. Knees on the seats and hips pressed out and waiting, he didn’t have to pull hard to get Genma into him again. 

Almost running on desperate fumes, they fell into sync again and everything felt so good at that moment. With every slick pound into him, they grew closer to the edge until the teetering climaxed. Their grunts and moans peaked and then they went limp onto each other.

* * *

_Postmortem_

_I_ _'ve always wanted to write a slow-burn canon unrequited love story where Iruka falls in love with Kakashi but the Jonin doesn't notice or just doesn't feel the same way._   
_The motivation behind this TUF came from watching Scum's Wish, a show where the main character loves her teacher and childhood friend but can never express that feeling. Instead, she and a friend in the same situation start a fake relationship to satisfy each other's sexual and emotional needs. I really loved the show and saw a lot of the feelings I wanted to explore portrayed but I never really got around to finishing this unrequited, angtsy love story. Was I going to have Kakashi end up with Iruka? Or Iruka with Genma? Good question ;)_


	4. Mirai Nikki

“I love you,” the young man gritted out through tearing eyes and pulled the limp body closer, whispering out his lover’s name just in time for the sky to open up above him. Eyes widening, he clung to the body with what little strength he had left in vain as he felt himself being pulled up, his grip on the lithe form bellow slipping as he was ripped away, giving one last desperate cry before he was wiped of the face of the earth.

“NOOO!!!”

Iruka’s head shot off the desk and he snapped his eyes open, heart pounding and gasping for breath as he slowly realized his surroundings. Tense shoulders falling, he took a deep breath with closed eyes before looking out his window at the calming moon that shone brightly with her full face in the midnight sky. 

It had just been a dream and Iruka sighed with relief, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he pulled himself over to his bed. With a quick promise that he’d finish that essay in the morning, his head hit the pillow and he fell right back asleep.

X-X

Iruka glanced out the window and sighed, his eyes traveling over the school grounds, adjacent buildings and skyscrapers beyond. He’d been at school for ages now and he wanted to go home already even though his parents probably weren’t there. It was Friday and they usually took the evening to go out to supper together.

Flipping his book closed as the bell rang, he stood and headed out of the room, the other students filling out alongside him.

He felt cold despite the warm temperature outside and shivered. He’d been feeling bleak over the past few days and his mood was dropping lower by the second. There was no reason to it but he was tired, the daily routine beginning to bug him and nag at his mind. It felt like he was in some endless cycle that just dragged on and he couldn’t help but feel lost.

Just like always, Kotetsu called to him, motioning him over to their spot by the main gate and Izumo continued on with explaining another one of the world’s exciting events to the two of them in hushed tones.

“I’m telling you, this has never happened before,” Iruka frowned at the chosen topic.

“So, what if the stars are a little off?” he asked and made the other brunet look at him with skepticism. “Can’t scientists be wrong?”

“Iruka, this hasn’t happened in over fifty years,” Izumo’s lips twisted down not unlike Iruka’s, “What’s wrong with you? You’re usually a lot more positive.”

“I don’t know,” the idea wasn’t incorrect. The brunet usually was more chipper and open. With no more than a sad shrug, he let his gaze drift and zoned out of the conversation until Kotetsu grinned at him.

“Oh, I get it. You’re moping because you haven’t seen Mr. Right yet, am I right?” Iruka flushed as soon as those words reached his ears, heart pounding in his chest.

“It’s not like that!” he snapped as the other young man refused to back down, poking Iruka in the side.

“Oh, come on, Ru. We all know that you have feelings for him,” Iruka batted away the hand and looked away.

“You know we’re just friends…” Izumo snorted.

“Yeah, Ko and I were ‘just friends’ too but look at us now,” Kotetsu leered at his boyfriend and gave him a perverted smile.

“Guh,” Iruka stood and picked up his tray with a jerk, leaving the lovebirds to dump his tray and head for his locker.

This was how the lunches with his friends had been going for the past few days. They’d talk and then tease him into leaving, Iruka going back to loom in the classroom. Maybe it was just him, maybe he needed to see a doctor or something. 

Quirking his head to the side, he sighed and tried to lighten up. It had probably just been a long week. Despite the summer break coming up in a few weeks, the days just seemed to drag on forever and that was probably one of the reasons why he was in such a grumpy mood. 

Iruka yelped in shock when he was slammed into a locker, falling to the ground with a sound flop. Groaning and rubbing his sore shoulder, he was getting ready to call his attacker out when he looked up and saw who it was, deflating instantly and saying in confusion, “Ka-kashi?”

“Iruka?” the young man looked down at the brunet he’d plowed down, Iruka staring up in shock at him and feeling his mouth go dry. Blinking, the older man’s visible eye widened in shock before he said, “I… I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you…”

Grabbing in outstretched hand, Iruka pulled himself up and shook his head in refusal, “no, it’s alright… I wasn’t really paying attention either.”

Cheeks flushed and Iruka looked away from the other who gave him a sorry smile, “Still, I don’t think it was very polite of me. Maybe I could get you a coffee sometime to make up for it?”

The casual offer made the brunet grin and say, “that might be acceptable.”

“Great… say, lunch tomorrow?”

“Perfect,” the gravity of what he’d just agreed to came crashing down once Kakashi had nodded and left with a wave, the brunet’s heart beating and tumbling around in his chest. The breath he’d been holding was left out with a pant and his lips fell into a grin that reflected how his inside felt as if they were lighting up.

With that ecstatic smile still stretching his face, he snickered happily to himself and hopped away, taking the steps towards his class two at a time, the shadow around the corner smiling to itself before slipping away.

X-X

As expected, his parent’s weren’t home but Iruka didn’t really care anymore. He bounded up the stairs and threw himself onto his bed, rolling around on it with that beaming smile still attached. Shoving a pillow in his face, he screeched into it momentarily before pulling it away with a deep breath, the smile slipping, “Get a hold of yourself, Umino. It’s just lunch.”

“Lunch?” a voice near the back of his mind asked, making the brunet grin again and nod as he closed his eyes.

“Yup,” the voice made a confused sound and Iruka let his mind go, dropping down into the world of his thoughts as he opened them again. Before him stood suddenly a man clothed in green who was peering down at him with confused eyes, bushy eyebrows scrunched together. He gave his imaginary friend a big smile and said happily, “I’m going to have lunch with the Hatake Kakashi tomorrow.”

“Hatake Kakashi?” Gai frowned and straightened up.

“Yeah,” Iruka’s lips were falling, “What? You’re not happy for me?”

“No, no, I am,” Gai gave his trademark thumbs up as he said, “I hope you have a wonderful time on your lunch date with your long-awaited crush, Kakashi!”

Iruka flushed and stammered, “I-It’s not a date!”

“Sure, sure, I’ve gotta go; Hiruzen’s planning something big.” Smiling to himself, Gai waved at the brunet as he started to fade back into Iruka’s consciousness. Cheeks still burning, Iruka rubbed at his face and fell back onto the pillows with a poof. 

Was it a date? The brunet couldn’t tell but it wasn’t completely improbable that the figment from his imagination was right. 

Gai always had a good sense of what was to come, even when Iruka had first thought him up when he was eight and without friends. He still didn’t have as many friends as he’d like and it got lonely when Kotetsu and Izumo were wrapped up with each other but the great comfort in his situation always was the ever-happy and exuberant Gai.

There was also another figure that he’d made up when he was a boy, one who was like the role model his parents had never been for him. His name was Hiruzen and they’d talk whenever something was on his mind or bothering him. Lately, though, the old man hadn’t come to mind even once which had probably been the reason why Iruka had been so depressed in the first place.

A buzz in his pocket made him bolt up and yank his phone from his pocket, the screen flashing up to show him that he had a new text. Curious, he opened up the new message and felt his heart skip a few beats.

It was from him, from Kakashi.

702 St. Catherine street, 12:00, be there or be square ;P 

It briefly occurred to him that he hadn’t given Kakashi his number but he shrugged it off. Izumo or Kotetsu had probably given it.

The way Kakashi had quirked his lips up at him bubbled up and Iruka tightened his grip on his pillow as his thoughts fell back into those of the older man and his devil-may-care attitude.

X-X

“Hiruzen?” The old man glanced down at his assistant from his perch and motioned for the man to come closer, his aide gliding up passed the shelves upon shelves of books to the Third’s hovering platform. “Sir, it seems as though Kakashi and Iruka are planning to meet each other downtown tomorrow.”

“Apparently so,” the old man snapped his book shut and picked up another, the statement completely going overlooked to his assistant’s annoyance.

“Is that alright?” 

“It doesn’t matter. We’ll just have to see how things unfold.”

X-X

There was no smile on his face, his lips turned down and his brows furrowed together, and the brunet’s heart was racing.

He wasn’t sure he could do this. The feeling in his stomach made him feel dizzy and he tried to take calming breaths, his grip on the strap of his bag tightening. As happy as he had been before, the brunet was now panicking and shaking with nervousness.

What if Kakashi didn’t show? 

Ideas of him and his gang of friends laughing as Iruka entered the school on Monday floated up and he felt his core drop into his stomach in distress. He just wanted to go home before he threw up but he didn’t want to turn around, the promise of the silver-haired man being there too great to pass up no matter how hopeless it seemed.

He rounded the corner and felt the world drop into slow-motion as he spied the small shop, his breaths coming out in pants as he hurried to the shop, slowing once he stepped inside. His gaze swiftly scanned the shop and his heart stopped.

As he stood there, in front of the door, other people excused themselves around the frozen brunet who caught back his breath.

“Yo!” Kakashi smiled once he saw the brunet and stood from his chair at the small table he’d picked by the window. Iruka was grinning brightly at him and he couldn’t help but smile back, his one eye closing happily.

Closing the distance between them, Iruka flushed and said, “Sorry, if you waited long.”

“I just got here myself,” the older man smiled and stood, “I’ll go grab us something. You want anything specific?”

“No, that’s alright,” politely declining, the younger man watched Kakashi go and left his inside jump around a bit. He was just about to sit when something hit him.

It was like a wave, an icy one that fell over him all at once and made his skin prickle agonizingly as he felt his breath being clogged in his throat. The sensation made him shiver and he almost double over when his eyes caught on something outside, a shock of orange hair that drew his attention and he froze with his eyes on them.

A man slipped inside and met Iruka’s gaze, their attention solely on each other as Iruka’s conscious let the world around them fall away and his shoulders slumped. Deep, brown eyes pulled him in and took hold, their grasp on his tightening as the man whispered out, “come with me.”

Iruka suddenly was moving through the little tables of people and out the door, finding himself in the nearest alley but unable to move even though there was nothing to restrain him.

The man with entrancing eyes came closer, a breaths distance away, sending chills up his spine and his pulse to skip beats as they grew closer and closer by the second. His vision fell into black and white as the other man came within reach.

With one last hitch, Iruka was about to pass out when the world sprang back into color with the blood that suddenly spurted out of the man’s neck, the brunet’s mind becoming his once again.

Gasping and fighting for breath, the young man fell and scrambled back as far as he could from the bleeding man, snapping his head up to find a dark silhouette in the alley’s mouth with a handful of throwing knives. The person stepped forward, drawing another knife that glinted in the afternoon light, and Iruka scrambled up to his feet in fright.

About to turn and run, the brunet’s movements were halted when he saw whom was the man with the sun at his back, Kakashi’s hair glimmering in the sun as he stared at the scene with his dark eye. 

“Ka….Kakashi,” Iruka stammered and slid back against the wall at his back, trying to get away as Kakashi stalked toward him.

“Don’t worry, Iruka. He’s dead now.” Scoffing, the brunet nodded and laughed hysterically at the other man.

“Oh, yeah, that’s for sure,” he snapped and shook his head, whole body trembling when the image of blood from the dead man’s body close to him gushed into his mind. “You friggin’ killed that guy, Kakashi!”

“He was going to kill you. What else was I supposed to do?” those words made Iruka’s eyes widen. What was he talking about? What was going on?

Shaking his head jarringly, Iruka staggered further back only to have Kakashi swiftly step up in front of him.

* * *

_ Postmortem _

_Yeah, I wanted to write a Future Diary AU back in the day._

_This was back when Kakashi in the KakaIru fandom was turning into kind of a stalker where he would watch Iruka from the shadows and spy on him out of love._

_I wasn’t super into the idea of Iruka liking that kind of behavior but I really wanted to dig into the idea of a literal stalker!Kakashi like in Mirai Nikki. Iruka would have met the original Kakashi and fallen in love with him only to be thrown into a situation with the unhinged version of Kakashi and having to deal with this version he hadn’t fallen in love with._

_Heh, look at all those dividers I used to use._


End file.
